Sonic Gets Amnesia
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: This is a story written in diary format from Sonic's point of view. Watch as he gets amnesia and battles Eggman once more. Will his friends be able to save him this time?


"I hate that hedgehog!" is what Eggman says everytime I, Sonic The Hedgehog defeat him. Ha ha ha! Ah... good times. Not all the times I had are good though. Let me tell you a story about when I lost my memory. (Like Shadow does all the time ha ha ha!) It starts off on a lovely day on Mobius. I'm running from Amy as usual but somethimg happened that day...

"Sonic! You're in so much trouble when I catch you!" Amy says. "Not likely!" is what I said. I had forgotten that Amy was trained so she was a lot faster then usual. "Holy...! How did you get so fast Amy?" Is what I asked her and she said "I trained myself while you were gone last month!" Little did I know that Shadow had trained her. So I sped up and so did she. I never got out of her sight even running at supersonic speed. I couldn't shake her! She sped up and got in front of me which she had never done before. She stopped dead in her tracks and tripped me. So I rolled into a ball and kept rolling until I uncurled. I was so dizzy (which had never happened before either) She came up to me and hit me so hard on the head with her hammer that I passed out and lost my memory. When I came to Amy had a worried look on her face. She asked " Sonic, are you ok?" I replied "Who's Sonic?" She gasped and said "Oh no! I hit him too hard!" She called Tails on her Com-Link and told Tails "Tails come quick I think I hit Sonic too hard!" Tails replied "Oh boy! Ok I'm on my way!"

A minute later Tails arrives and sees me... (this is embarrassing) chewing on my shoes. Tails sighs and says " He made you really mad this time huh? Oh boy..." Tails knocks on my head and I say " Who's there?" Tails takes out a scanner and scans my head. After several minutes the scanner beeps. Tails looks at it and knocks on my head again. I say "Who's there?" Tails groans and looks at the scanner. The scanner reads AMNESIA. Tails screams "AHHHHHHH! You gave Sonic amnesia?! What the hell Amy?" Amy replies " Don't yell at me Tails or I'll hit you too!" Tails sighs and says "Amy, I think you have an anger problem." Amy says " No I don't." Tails rolls his eyes and says "You gave Sonic amnesia." 3,2,1. Amy yells "I know!" Tails looks around and says " Amy? Sonic's gone!" Amy gasped and looks around too. "AHHHHH!" She screams so loud that Shadow shows up using Chaos Control. Shadow looks at Amy and says "What the hell are you screaming for?!" Amy explains and Shadow (if it's possible) bursts out laughing. He says while still laughing "Sonic's got amnesia? HA HA HA HA HA!" Amy says "It's not funny Shadow!" Tails adds "Shadow, he could turn to Eggman's side if Eggman convinces him." Shadow replies "And that's bad why?" Amy stood there stifled until she yells at Shadow "Shadow! That's bad because he's stronger than you!" Shadow looks at her with fire in his eyes and says "He is a excuse for a hedgehog! Don't ever say that he is stronger than me! He is a reckless moron!" Amy has fire in her eyes now and powers up to her super form and looks Shadow directly in the eyes and says "Wanna try to insult Sonic I'll kick your ass! Don't you ever call Sonic a reckless moron! I'll take you on right here, right now!" Shadow powers up to his super form and nods. Tails steps between them and says " Will you two shut up? We have to find Sonic end of story! So power down and let's look for him." They didn't listen. They both fly up in the air and start fighting. Yelling at each other as they fought. Tails sighs (what is that like three times?) and flies off while Amy and Shadow fight.

Tails shouts "Sonic! Where are you?" Meanwhile Eggman was cooking up another scheme. "Ha ha ha! Now I'll destroy Sonic this time! I show up behind him and say "Who's Sonic and why do you want to destroy him?" Eggman turns around and screams like a little girl (Ha ha ha ha ha ha!) "AHHHH! Sonic?" Eggman looks at me and I say "Who's this Sonic? Everyone's talking about this Sonic and I want to know who he is." Eggman looks at me and says "You're Sonic." I reply "Whhoooaaaa! I'm Sonic? Awesome! Wait, didn't you want to kill me?" Eggman had a giant smirk on his face. (Hmm... What's he planning?)

Tails called out to Knuckles and Rouge who were at the Master Emerald shrine (fighting as usual...) Tails landed and asked Knuckles if he had seen me. Knuckles replied "Yeah, he came running past here. I said hi and he ignored me. I'm going to kill him later." Tails told Knuckles that I had amnesia. Knuckles understood and pointed in the direction I was running in. Tails thanked him and flew off.

The sky turned blood red and overshadowed everything. While they were fighting Shadow looked at the sky and powered down. Amy looked at the sky and powered down too. They both knew something was coming. Shadow used Chaos Control to transport Amy and himself to where Tails was. Tails turned around startled by Shadow's voice saying "Tails, have you seen the sky?" Tails looked up and gasped when he saw a giant ship. The bottom opened up and beamed down a black creature. Shadow looked and saw the shape of Black Doom?! Shadow said "What the hell? I destroyed Black Doom! How the hulk is he back?!" Black Doom laughed at Shadow and said "I created you Shadow. I can't be defeated by my own creation! Ha ha ha!" (What a dork...) Amy stands in front of Shadow and says to Black Doom "What do you want?" Black Doom replies (How can he reply he's got no mouth!) "It's none of your business but I'm looking for the blue hedgehog." Shadow looks surprised and remembers that I have amnesia. Shadow whispers to Amy so low that Black Doom can't hear (He's got no ears either! Ha ha ha!) We've got to find Sonic before he does." Amy agrees. Shadow uses Chaos Control and grabs Tails' arm. They teleport inside Eggman's fortress to where I am. Amy gasps when she sees me unconscious. She rushes over to me and starts shaking me. I sit up and say "Hi guys. Something wrong?" Tails knocks on my head and I say "Ow. What did you do that for?" Amy squeals with delight and hugs me really tightly. (Ugh, I hate hugs. Except from Cream) "Amy, let go! You're suffocating me!" Tails says "Sonic, you got your memory back?" I reply "I lost my memory? Huh! Oh hey, who was chewing on my shoes?" Tails laughs and explains what happened while I was out.

Several minutes later...  
"SONIC!" Tails yells in my ear (Ow!) "WHAT?!" I said startled. I said sheepishly "Ha, sorry." Shadow turned to me and said "Sonic, you have bigger problems. Black Doom is after you for some reason." "Huh? Black Doom? Uh... I'm sorry, refresh my memory. Who's Black Doom again?" Shadow growls and says "He's the alien that created me! You idiot!" I scratch my head and say "Geez Shadow! Learn to take a goddamn joke! Why's he after me when you're his enemy?" Shadow says sarcastically "How should I know? Maybe we should ask him?" I shrugged and replied "God, you have an anger problem Shadow. It was a joke! Oh, by the way... DON"T YELL AT ME!" He growls at me and I flash him the "Screw You Shadow" look.

We walk outside and instantly we felt nauseous and our vision blurred. We all said "Whhhooooaaaaa! " Shadow and I were able to stay standing but everyone else fell over. Black Doom chuckled. I said to Shadow "Whhoooaaaa! You ok, Shadow? Oy..." Shadow replied "Yeah, I'm fine Sonic but how do we fight him this way?" I look around and faintly see Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Cream and Emerl rushing in this direction. Shadow took three steps and collapsed. I turn around and see him on the ground. I call to him "Shadow, are you OK?" He looked at me and nodded then said "Sonic, look out!" Black Doom came behind me and stole my energy so I couldn't fight which is exactly what he wanted. "Sonic!" is what my friends called out. Black Doom used his powers to send me somewhere else. Shadow called out "Sonic!" He stood up and tried to attack Black Doom but he teleported to my location. Silver and the rest were at the clearing now. Cream ran to Amy and tried to wake her up. Silver helped Shadow up and asked what happened. Shadow told them all that I was taken away somewhere. He explained everything while Knuckles ran to Tails and shook him until he woke up. They regrouped at Vanilla's house (Cream's mother). Cream made everyone something to eat. They started to think of a rescue plan. Meanwhile...

I woke up on the Black Comet (well a fragment of it). I couldn't move. Black Doom comes out of nowhere and tells me "Ha ha ha! Comfortable hedgehog?" I replied stiffly "No!" He says back "Good! You're going to be my new experiment! Ha ha ha ha ha! Don't even try to escape. It's futile." I shook my head and said "Now when have I ever given up? Never!" He stuck a needle in the table I was on. He left laughing. I shook so feverishly that I started to feel dizzy but that wasn't me. It was the liquid that was in the needle. It was making me tired. "Shadow, help me..." My voice trailed off because I was going to pass out. I collapsed and Black Doom came back with some chemicals. (Uh-oh! What's going to happen?)

Tails and the rest of the Sonic Heroes walked outside to find a black hedgehog standing there waiting for them. Tails shouts "Hey Shadow! Come on! We've got to rescue Sonic remember?" Shadow replied "Tails I'm behind you." Tails turns around and says "If you're here, who's that?" The black hedgehog came closer with its red eyes and they discovered that it was me! "Sonic?! Tails said in shock. Black Doom came from the ground and told me to attack. I attacked Tails first. I kicked him in the ribs and he fell to the ground in pain. Knuckles came punching. I dodged all his attacks and punched him right in the face He fell to the ground too but not for long. Emerl and Silver stood in front of Cream in battle position. Cream looked at me in horror. She called out "Mr. Sonic!" I turned toward her. Silver told me "If you hurt her I will kill you!" Emerl beeped "Protect Cream!" I chuckled and used Chaos Control to slow things down. I did multiple attacks on Cream and Amy. I snapped my fingers and Amy fell down from pain. Cream winced and collapsed. Silver turned to me and said "That's it! I'm going to kill you!" I chuckled and cracked my knuckles. Silver gave a guttural scream and attacked me. I backed away and started spinning. I used lightspeed attacks and took him down easily. Emerl started spinning and we both started attacking in lightspeed. Cream groaned and stood up. She shrieked "Emerl, stop!" Emerl turned to see her. I hit him in the circuit board and he fell out of the sky. Cream rushed to her fallen friend and asked him if he was ok. He beeped to let her know he was ok. Rouge came at me with her specialty spinning kick. I dodged it and attacked her with lightning fast attacks. She couldn't defend herself good enough. One kick knocked her out of the sky. Cream started flying to me while asking "Mr. Sonic, why are you doing this? Please tell me." Knuckles interrupted Cream's plea and attacked me. She started crying as Knuckles fought me. It was no use. I hit Knuckles multiple times and this time, he went down hard. Cream flew over to me and tried to talk me out of Black Doom's spell again but Shadow shouted to her "Cream, he's dangerous don't go near him!" When she got close enough she used her powerful rabbit feet to kick me in the face. I reared back but didn't fall. She flew up and started attacking with her feet and aimed towards my rib cage. She hit her mark and I fell in pain. Cream called out to Shadow and said "Mr. Shadow, I weakened him for you! Go get him!" Shadow chuckled and powered up to his super form. I powered up to my dark form. We shot up in the air and we started fighting until Black Doom stepped in. Black Doom and I started spinning and chanting "Transformation!" Shadow landed and said "Uh-oh." Cream stood beside him with Emerl and Silver looking up. Black Doom and I started transforming. After several minutes a powerful black dragonlike form came from the smoke. We had transformed into Sonic Doom. We said "Now you will face the wrath of our new form, Sonic Doom!" Shadow looked at the dragon with anger in his eyes. Cream nudged Shadow to do the best he can. Silver added "If you need help Emerl and I will help you without hesitation. Right Emerl?" Emerl beeped in confirmation. Knuckles handed Shadow a Chaos Emerald and Shadow powered up. Shadow and Sonic Doom started fighting.

Several hours later...  
Shadow landed and powered down. While panting he said "I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired." Sonic Doom chuckled and started charging up a Chaos Strike attack. Silver and Emerl powered up and attacked while we were still charging. The attacks didn't do much damage. Before they turned away they saw a weak spot and returned to Cream who was helping Shadow up on his feet. A guttural scream came from the other side of the clearing. "CHAOS STRIKE!" Shadow used chaos control and moved Silver, Emerl and Cream out of the way. The attack missed them all. Sonic Doom yelled in anger. Shadow tried to power up again but couldn't he was too weak. Meanwhile inside Sonic Doom. I came to but saw nothing, there was too much darkness! I shouted as loud as I could "Help! Where am I?" No one could hear me is what Black Doom thought except he saw that Cream looked startled and said "Mr. Sonic?" She looked around but all she saw was Sonic Doom. She started walking towards him saying "Mr Sonic? I know I heard you but where are you?" Shadow saw Cream walking towards Sonic Doom. He shouted to her "Cream, don't go near him!" She didn't listen she kept walking until she was 10 ft from us. She called me again. This time I answered "Cream, help!" Cream gasped "Mr. Sonic! Hold on!" She jumped at Sonic Doom and actually reached inside him and tried to find me through all the darkness. I grabbed her hand and she started pulling as hard as she could. Black Doom used his giant claws to grab and tried to pry her off him. Cream called to Silver and Emerl to come and help. They rushed over and started pulling too. Cream exclaimed "I see him!" They pull harder and soon I pop out. Cream yells to Shadow "Hit him now Mr. Shadow!" Shadow spins and hits Black Doom so hard he vaporizes. (Maybe not...) I stand up and offer to help Shadow up. Instead I flash my red eyes at him and attack him. I laughed until I noticed Cream was crying. I cried out in pain to try to remember who I was. Shadow called to me and I broke free of Black Doom's spell and that's when I also remembered Tails. I ran to him inside the house only to see that he was hurt really badly. I called him "Tails." Then I tried louder "Tails!" He stirred. He opened his eyes only to wince from pain. He looked at me and yelled. I reassured him that it was truly me. He sighed in relief. We all regrouped at Cream's house again. Where I wrote this story down in my secret journal. Life went on as usual. Me defeating Eggman's schemes, Shadow and I training by fighting each other and Knuckles protecting the Master Emerald from Rouge and Eggman. No one would ever forget this day. Oop, gotta go! Eggman's got another scheme in progress. See Ya!

Sonic The Hedgehog. 


End file.
